


What She Deserves

by Inconspicuous (EmblemFire)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Body Worship, But only I can kill me, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Allen, Jesus is planning a hit on my life, Me @ God and Jesus: Get fucked, Nation Amelia, Porn with Feelings, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We'll include that just to be safe, coming at you with some sweet and loving straight sex, it's me again, update: God's frowning even more at me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/Inconspicuous
Summary: The past was never kind to her; the least he can do is make the present good to her.





	What She Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!!! Again!!!!!!!
> 
> This can be read as a standalone or in conjunction with my other work, "Serenade". If you'd like a bit more explanation as to how these two characters are illustrated, you can read the notes at the beginning of "Serenade" for more information :) otherwise you can always feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> As always, this is dedicated to my bestest friend ever :) she is the mastermind that influences my creative endeavors lmao
> 
> Please enjoy!

Her golden hair framed the flush of her cheeks in such a way that she looked like a painting, brush strokes highlighting the strong jut of her cheekbones as her mouth parted in a gentle gasp. Her lips curled around his name, growing softer and more affectionate as her own name was gasped, and he was captivated by her beautiful eyes staring into his, sharing dazed constellations with every flutter of her eyelashes.   
  
Hands trailing up her parted thighs, lips teasing over the soft curve of her stomach, he took the moment to nip playfully at the crease of her thigh, feeling his eyes crinkle at the sound of her soft giggles. Affection swelled in his chest, he could feel the pounding of his heart against his rib cage...  
  
But when he looked up to her face once again, after moving upwards and away from where she needed him most, he saw astonishment. Like she couldn't believe that he hadn't taken the plunge, fell into his lust and... And used her. She looked at him with such shock, such disbelief, because she thought he would use her body for his own pleasure. He could see it in the way her breath hitched, the way her chest fell unsteadily and the little peek of the gap in her teeth as she smiled.   
  
She couldn't believe he wanted to take his time with her.   
  
With a huff he moved upwards, on his hands and knees as he hovered above her, and the brief crease of confusion between her brows was quelled with a soft kiss. Once they parted, Amelia's voice spoke up from beneath him. "Why'd ya stop?" she asked, her eyes searching his face, as if she didn't understand just what was making him so upset. "Somethin' wrong, Tiger?"  
  
He could hear the waver in her voice, the idea of him doing something wrong to her leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, but he simply shook his head and reached a hand up to cup her cheek. She was so beautiful, in every way, he could write poetry for hours on how captivated she left him every time he saw her. But now... Now he needed to prove to her what he saw when he looked at her. The marvel that she is, the _perfection_ that she is...  
  
"I'm gonna treat ya so right, sweetheart," he breathed, his voice deep and rumbling in his chest as he stared into her eyes, experiencing the overwhelming feeling of home with the blues of her irises. "Make ya feel so good, so _perfect_."   
  
Before she could question him, look in his eyes and give him that soft little question of "why?", he was already on her with his lips and tongue. Gently kissing along the powerful line of her jaw, stopping to run his teeth over the spot behind her ear that he _knew_ made her squirm, he could only listen in rapture as she took a sharp breath and damn near _whimpered_ his name. She spoke of her approval with her body, arching her hips as to rub her core against his thigh, tipping her head back so he could see the beautiful line of her throat, but he could tell that she was still hesitant, still worried...  
  
With a growl he traced his tongue down to her collarbone, lavishing the area with small bites and firm kisses to communicate just how much he adored her. She was perfect; the words he could say about her would never do her justice in a million lifetimes. And the way she spoke, her beautiful poetry, was in the way her body moved as she surged against him, pressing her chest closer to his mouth in desperation. "_Baby_," she rasped, gasping quietly as Allen pressed his thigh into the junction of her hips more firmly, "sweetheart, what..."   
  
"You're so beautiful," he murmured, cutting off her train of thought as his hands slid up her waist, "so perfect, honeysuckle, ya make me feel some kind'o' way--"   
  
His hands tightened around her sides, and he slid down her body to rest himself comfortably on his stomach. Arousal flashed in her eyes, but instead of moving straight to the wetness between her legs he ran his fingers along her inner thighs, taking the time to kiss the firm muscle and properly worship her body. "--And I'll make ya feel wonderful, darlin', just like the woman ya are--"  
  
"Then get your mouth on me!"   
  
Allen couldn't help but snort at her little outburst, and took the chance to rest his chin on her stomach and stare innocently at her agitated face. She was flushed red, a beautiful contrast to the way the light caught her hair and made her glow like fire, and she was staring at him with such palpable impatience that he was surprised he didn't shrink on the spot straight away. But instead of conceding to her (as he would usually do; the wisest choice) he hummed in thought beginning to press wet kisses to her navel.  
  
"But sunshine," he murmured, running his fingers along her sides and feeling the way her muscles clenched in response beneath his lips, "I _do_ got my mouth on ya."   
  
And before she could start grumbling in anger, talking about how much of a smart ass he could be, cursing him to Hell and back, he leisurely moved back to the heat between her legs, breathing hot air over her core and causing her to thrust her hips against him. "A little bit o' patience never hurt nobody, Amy," he murmured, taking the moment to grasp her hips more firmly before pressing his tongue to her folds.   
  
Her reaction was almost instantaneous. She let out a low groan of approval, pushing her hips more towards his face and taking his hair into her hands. Despite the way her fingers clenched and loosened from the strands, she never liked to take control of the situation, allowing Allen to use her body as a means of satisfaction rather than guide him to where she needed him the most. However, after a few broad strokes to her lips, he pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
"Show me where, honeysuckle," he spoke softly, reiterating his point by placing his hands over hers on his head. "Don't be scared to be a lil' rough, either."   
  
The way her eyebrows raised would have had him amused on a normal night, but she quickly schooled her face back to a neutral expression as she gently scratched his scalp in consideration. He could see the way the turmoil swirled behind her eyes; choosing whether or not to allow herself that pleasure that she never gave herself the option of receiving in the past. And all Allen wanted to do was brush away the concern in her eyes, kiss her 'til she was breathless and convince her that all he wanted was for her to feel good too, but now wasn't the right time. He was sure she'd kill him for stopping what he was previously doing.  
  
His answer was given to him in the form of her gently nudging his head back towards her sex, and he grinned before allowing her to maneuver him so his lips were touching her clit ever so softly. She was so careful with him, never being too rough, and he could only hum in content as her fingers massaged his scalp. In instances like these, her love for him was spoken in the way she tilted her hips upwards, undulated ever so slightly as his lips wrapped around her, and ground against his chin as he began teasing her with his tongue and teeth.  
  
As she moved him away from her clit and down to her entrance, Allen flicked his tongue out teasingly to hear the way her breath caught in a gasping moan. He could tell her eyes were on him, and he felt the heat of her gaze as he ran his tongue along her wetness before pushing into her slowly. As he cautioned to bring his hand upwards, searching for her clit with his fingers, his only response from her was an eager whine and a thrust from her hips.   
  
"Sugar," she called out, and Allen felt her clench down as his thumb began swirling circles along her, just how he knew she liked it. "Baby, _oh god_, you're so _good_\--!"   
  
He let out a content rumble at her cry, and stroked his tongue along her walls languidly as her cries became sobs of need. She tasted like heaven, felt like refuge, so warm and inviting that Allen could lose himself like this if he wasn't too careful. She was intoxicating, writhing as his fingers slipped in along his tongue, singing with the way he moved in her--  
  
"_Fuck me_, sweetheart!"  
  
How could he ever deny her?  
  
It was torture to peel himself away from her, but it wasn't long before he was slotted up against her, his lips fluttering over her collarbone and hands holding her thighs apart. His cock was aching by now, straining against his pants and getting more painful the longer he denied himself. But to hear her little noises of pleasure when his mouth traveled down to her breasts, the way her breath hitched when he dragged his tongue down the valley and how she pushed into his hand when it came up to grasp her... It was worth the wait.   
  
However, she didn't seem too happy about him taking his sweet time with her. She huffed impatiently and made a small noise of indignation to grab his attention. "Thought I told ya exactly what I wanted," she grumbled, and Allen watched the way her eyes snapped when he simply smiled in response. "What's the hold up?"   
  
The many things he wanted to tell her came to mind; that she was perfect, that she captivated him, that he could spend hours worshiping her and still never have enough... But instead he kissed her, tried communicating those same desires in the way he left fleeting pecks upon her lips, traced his thumbs along her freckled cheekbones and shifted so there was no space left between them.   
  
When he pulled back, and saw her dazed and love struck expression, in lieu of all the poetry he could speak for her in a lifetime, he said, "Guess I just got carried away".   
  
From there he finally began to take his own clothing off, starting with his shirt and humming with content as Amelia's hands ran along his stomach. He flexed his abdomen beneath her fingers, and the way she sighed in appreciation only made him quicker in his work of getting his clothes off. By the time he managed to shimmy out of his underwear, Amelia had already made good work of dismantling him, as her mouth was currently working on sucking as many bruises as she could into his neck. And her hand would've drifted down to his dick, would've made him feel real good...  
  
But this wasn't about him.   
  
Instead he managed to peel her off of him, making her growl in discontent, but before she could firmly lodge her way back against him he placed a hand to her chest. She looked at him in confusion, and Allen chuckled a bit before leading her to lay down on their bed. "As much as I'd love ya t'give me a run for my money, sweetheart... This ain't about me," he murmured, watching the way her eyes softened as he guided her onto her side, "I'm gonna make ya feel perfect, sweetheart, gonna fuck ya nice n' deep, how's that sound?"   
  
She still looked hesitant, defiant, like she wanted to deny him and do what she's always done. But Allen was on the offensive, already pressing into her as he straddled her thigh, lifting her leg as to allow him more room to work. "Gonna make you feel real good, show ya just how much I love ya..."  
  
With those words she practically melted into the covers, gasping sweetly as he began to push in, and Allen's could feel himself getting dizzy as he felt her around him. She was so hot and tight, clenching and trying to pull him further in, making him groan as he thrusted shallowly into her. She always made him feel complete and beautiful, but tonight he wanted to speak to her with his body, wanted to show her how much he adored her.   
  
"Honey," she gasped out, and Allen felt the way she squeezed around him as he pressed fully inside, gritting his teeth with the surge of pleasure he got from that action alone. "Sweetheart, I... I love--"   
  
Before she could finish her sentence he was already pulling back, thrusting into her in such a way that the base of his cock ground against her, making her whine instead. Allen felt sweat beading on his forehead as his core rippled with exertion, pulling out to firmly grind into her once more on his next thrust.   
  
From there Allen lost himself to the act of pleasing her, listening to the way she moaned, feeling the way she gyrated on him, and tightening his grip on her thigh as he put more power into his thrusts. She was ethereal, in the way her hair was tangled beyond repair, eyes clenched shut in pleasure as she sang her praises in pleasured noises... He wanted to paint her expression, write love songs about how wonderful she was to him, how wonderful she felt to him. He wanted to feel the way her lips trembled when he pressed deep inside of her, feel the strength of her body as she tried thrusting against him, and this position wouldn't cut it. Allen let out a long groan as he pulled out of her, practically feeling the venom of her gaze at him for stopping, before he shifted to have her lay on her back.   
  
"Wanted to be closer," he whispered, moving back between her spread legs and pushing into her once more as she hummed happily at his words. She seemed content with the idea of him being able to press along her entire body, and arched into him as he went back to thrusting into her deeply. "Wanted t'kiss ya, n'... tell ya how pretty ya are," he huffed, listening to her laugh in response. "H-How pretty I am, hm?" she teased, and Allen could see the playful little glint in her eyes before a well placed thrust had her head tilting back.   
  
He was getting close, but he wanted her to cum first, so he took care to press firmly into her clit with every push into her. "So beautiful," he groaned, listening to the wet sound of him rocking into her as his cock throbbed. "So wonderful, Amy, I love ya--"  
  
His ramblings were cut short as she let out a long moan, and the way she spasmed around him made his eyes practically roll back into his head. But he never stopped thrusting, never stopped moving within her, trying to prolong her pleasure until she was shaking with over stimulation. And then... And then he'd clean her up, kiss her and get her a glass of water, brush her hair back and tell her how good she was. How perfect she was, how this was all for her.   
  
He tried pulling out, but her thighs clenched firmly against his sides, refusing to let him go.  
  
"That ain't how this works, Tiger," she growled, giving him a firm look before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ya don't just get'ta walk away like that." He almost wanted to laugh, almost did, but the way she pushed onto him and squeezed tight made him see stars. "Come on, baby... Inside."   
  
The small smile on her face, the way he could feel her heartbeat race frantically, and the look in her eyes as she stared at him made the coil in his navel snap. He came with a long, heavy groan that was punctuated with short, aborted thrusts into her, and her lips found their way to his own as they both began to come down from their individual highs.   
  
Afterwards, once Allen had managed to bring himself to pull out of her and appease her with several kisses, he began to clean her up with a warm washcloth. Amelia tried to sit up, tried to help him and take care of him too, but he laid her back down gently and kissed her quiet when she tried to argue.   
  
"This ain't about me, honey," he spoke softly, and he could see the retort rising on her pretty, kiss-bitten lips before he continued, "this is about you."   
  
She seemed like she was struggling to find the right words to say, staring at him and trying to convey the discontent she felt at the idea of him doing this for her pleasure alone, but Allen could understand her without her needing to say anything. Still, he gave her the time to gather her thoughts, kissing every new patch of clean skin that he came across as she watched him closely.   
  
"Promise I can do the same, Tiger?" she asked, and Allen looked up to meet her gaze, seeing the way her eyes scanned his face and prompted him to say "yes", as if it would be the only way she could handle having this done for her. It would never be something she would have to repay him for anyways, but Allen knew better than to tread into uncharted territory. This acceptance would take time for her.  
  
"Sure, baby," he whispered, a smile on his face as he put the washcloth away and climbed into bed next to her. "I'll let ya do whatever ya want..."  
  
"Not a good choice o' words, Tiger."  
  
Their laughter punctuated the loving air between them, and the way Amelia firmly snuggled against him said what she couldn't.   



End file.
